Problem: Which of these numbers is composite? ${41,\ 59,\ 71,\ 83,\ 95}$
Explanation: A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 41, 59, 71, and 83 each have only two factors. The factors of 95 are 1, 5, 19, and 95. Thus, 95 is the composite number.